


The Smallest, Darkest Heaven

by acutetriangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), kickthepj
Genre: F/M, Making out in a closet, One Shot, Party Games, Seven minutes in heaven/spin the bottle, cause where else do you do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acutetriangirl/pseuds/acutetriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Feeling his hands on my skin made me dizzy, so I tucked my fingers into the sides of his shirt; I was clinging for support, yet pulling him closer for more.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest, Darkest Heaven

I watched the bottle spin around and around and around, slowing every time it passed me. Until the last time, when it stopped dead. I hadn't even realised who I was opposite, until PJ was also dragged towards the open closet and shoved in beside me. He was about a head taller than me, but that didn't stop me from seeing his glittering eyes or the nervous smile that covered his face. The doors were closing and I knew that this was make or break for the relationship that I'd always dreamed of having with this boy.

The light balanced on his nose for a moment, before the doors were shut completely and everything was black. I put my hands on his chest and gazed upwards, trying to make out the expression on his face.

"Are you okay with this?" I whispered softly.

"Absolutely." Came his reply.

I stood onto my tiptoes and he lowered his head to close the height distance between us. Placing his hand on my cheek, he kissed me delicately, but this wasn't what I was after. I pushed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his curls. He felt the kiss deepen and walked me back until I was against the wall, his hands now exploring my body more intricately. We were slotted together like we were built to be like this, and the kiss was so passionate that I never wanted it to end. Seven minutes was not enough time.

Eventually, he began drifting from my mouth, first placing a line of small kisses along my jaw, then nibbling down my neck. He paused, the green and gold of his eyes glowing at me questioningly and eagerly, before I nodded and the strap was slipped off of my shoulder and his lips brushed against the bare skin that was underneath. His fingers trailed loosely down my sides and his breath was warm on my chest. Feeling his hands on my skin made me dizzy, so I tucked my fingers into the sides of his shirt; I was clinging for support, yet pulling him closer for more. He laughed gently, lifting his head to the same level as my own.

"Easy tiger..." He breathed, smirking. I was just winding a lock of his hair around my finger, when a sharp knock interrupted the moment. The closet doors swung open and the dull light of the room outside was blinding. Stumbling out with our hands entwined, I noticed his hair was stuck up, his shirt was twisted, his lips were swollen, and I was sure that I didn't look much better. Some people sounded surprised, some people sounded shocked, and some people sounded purely amused by the sight that had just fallen out of the closet. PJ led me by the hand to take a seat, as the next couples were called up, but I wasn't paying much attention as my eyes were fixed on him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so i wrote this when i was 14 and yet it's still gaining popularity XD most pj fics have dan and phil and chris in but i looked through the tag and this is the fic with the highest kudos that only has peej in, so whoop! thank you so much for reading you're making my day just be being here!


End file.
